


Getting Wet

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Harry are caught in the rain.





	Getting Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Art (below) @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/)**harryron100**

"Harry, let's go in," Ron laughed, pulling him towards the door.

"Let's just stay here," Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ron to stop him from getting away.

"But I'm getting wet," Ron said, still amused.

Harry pulled Ron firmly against him, and whispered into his ear.

"That's kind of the point."

"What? Me catching pneumonia?"

"You. Raindrops dripping down your neck," his tongue darted out to catch one as if to illustrate his point. "T-shirt _soaking_ wet, just begging for me to peel it off when we finally go inside."

"Well okay," Ron smiled, "but just for a minute."


End file.
